


Something, anything

by booksnstars



Series: Something, anything [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnstars/pseuds/booksnstars
Summary: Kurt finds comfort and peace in the Lima Bean Coffee Shop. But, when a new boy shows up, taking orders and stealing hearts, Kurt's world is flipped upside down.





	1. Tall Nonfat Mocha

“Why does Rachel Berry have to be so damn annoying?” Kurt rolled his eyes and Mercedes could tell, even though they were on the phone.

Earlier that day in glee club, Rachel and Kurt had gotten into a heated argument about another solo. Kurt argued that ‘Don’t Cry For Me Argentina’ should go to him—he had done it a thousand times before and his voice was perfect for it. Rachel, however, thought that since she was the ‘star’ of the glee club, every and all solos should go to her. So, one can see where the fight began.

“I know what you mean, Kurt. Don’t let her get you worked up, though. Frowning causes wrinkles!” Mercedes lectured him.

Kurt immediately relaxed his face, unaware he was even scowling in the first place. Warmth filled him as he stepped into the Lima Bean Coffee Shop. Call it cliche, but there was something about the smell of hazelnut coffee beans and peppermint that put Kurt in a good mood. All his worries literally melted out of him as he was able to enjoy his afternoon coffee.

“I gotta go, girl. I’ll talk to you later.” Kurt said, already pulling the phone away from his face, eager to order.

“Bye!”

Kurt pocketed his cell phone, slowly inhaled, and smiled. He looked up and walked to the counter; there was only a line of two other people. Once he got to the front, something caught his eye.

A boy, no older than Kurt, smiled at him from behind the counter. Kurt took a moment to capture his appearance: his dark, dusky hair was gelled back in a dapper manner. A pair of glowing, amber eyes gazed at him through long lashes. This boy was sporting stubble, which suited him perfectly. Overall, this was one cute boy. Kurt’s eyes wandered to the boy’s name tag: Blaine. 

Apparently, Kurt had trouble keeping his jaw shut, because the next thing he heard was, “Excuse me, are you ready to order?” Crap, he’s speaking to you. Say something! Anything!

“Uh..yeah, sorry. I’ll have a-a tall nonfat mocha please.” Kurt shakily said, barely remembering his order.

“Of course, that’ll be $3.55. And can I have your name?”

“Excuse me?”

“For-for the order. I need your name for the order.” Now, Blaine seemed to be the nervous one, although Kurt couldn’t tell why.

Suddenly, something kickstarted in Kurt. Wake up! You desperately need to start talking to more cute guys, and this is a chance. Ask him something! Anything!

“So, how come I’ve been coming here every afternoon and this is the first time I’m seeing you.” Kurt asked, secretly impressed with how well he was able to pull that off.

“It’s my first day. That’s probably why.”

“Oh.” 

Kurt kicked himself for not being able to hold the conversation. He kept his head down out of fear of further embarrassment. After two full minutes of arguing with himself in his head, he heard Blaine’s voice echo through the small coffee shop.

“Kurt—tall nonfat mocha.”

Kurt waited until Blaine had left the counter to retrieve his drink—he just wanted to get his drink and go. Grabbing two sugar packets on the way, Kurt noticed there was a napkin under his drink. He picked it up and read what was written:

So you come here every day? Can’t wait to see you tomorrow, then.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but even that couldn’t hide the smile forming on his lips. Kurt Hummel, I don’t know where this is going, but you’re in for a long ride, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2- To Something New

Kurt spent all of the seventh period bouncing his leg in a rhythmic pattern. The only thing preoccupying his mind (besides fashion ideas for the weekend) was Blaine. Kurt let his mind wander for once—the paper in front of him was filled with hearts, song titles, and Kurt + Blaine written in script inside a giant heart. Kurt had never developed a crush on someone so quickly before; if he was being honest, he was a little scared. Nevertheless, his excitement never left his body, and the last period of the day was gone in seconds.

Kurt died a little inside when he saw the traffic jam ahead of him only three blocks away from the Lima Bean. So close, he thought, yet so far. In order to calm himself down, he assumed that Blaine would still be working by the time Kurt arrived.

He was wrong.

Kurt swiftly moved to the front of the order line only to be greeted by a twenty-something-year-old girl. He was disappointed, yes, but made a mental note: do whatever it takes to get here on time.

Kurt threw his bag on the ground next to a seat and settled in. He was about to pull his notebook—filled to the brim with drawings and designs, half of them modeled by Blaine—when he heard someone move the chair in front of him.

While still sipping his coffee, Kurt glanced up and nearly choked.

“Mind if I join you?” Blaine asked, a slight smile forming around his eyes.

“Uh—” 

“Awesome.” Blaine avoided eye contact with Kurt, and Kurt was grateful that he couldn’t see the obvious shock written all over his face. Was Blaine really sitting with him, or did someone roofie his coffee?

Before Kurt could answer his own question, Blaine extended his hand out to Kurt. “I’m Blaine. Anderson. Blaine Anderson.” A hint of rosy red appeared on Blaine’s cheeks.

“I’m Kurt Hummel. It’s-it’s nice to meet you.” Kurt said, putting on his bravest face ever.

“So what school do you go to, Kurt Hummel?” Blaine asked, now making eye contact.

“William McKinley High School,” Kurt responded, but internally screamed at himself. Why would you say ‘William McKinley High School’? Just ‘McKinley’ is fine. Oh great, now he’s speaking to you.

“..nice. I go to Dalton Academy.” Blaine finished whatever sentence he was saying.

“Oh, I’ve heard of that school.” Kurt allowed for a small pause before asking the question that had been plaguing him all day. “So, you couldn’t wait to see me, huh?” Kurt smirked, hoping Blaine would catch on.

“Well, it’s plain and simple. I see a cute guy, I approach. If he’s a really cute guy, I sit with him for coffee.” Blaine raised a coffee cup he had been drinking from and took a sip.

Kurt leaned back comfortably in his chair. He didn’t try to stop himself from blushing—in fact, he hoped Blaine would notice. “Well, here’s to something new.” Kurt mirrored Blaine’s action.

“To something new,” Blaine said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of great ideas for this story! Although, I do think it's going to be a long story--I really want to go into their entire relationship! Bear with me as I post these chapters, school is pretty hectic but I'm getting back on track.


	3. Chapter 3- Winona Lake

“Holy mother of Grilled Cheesus, KURT!” Mercedes screamed—literally screamed.

“Mercedes, I appreciate your enthusiasm, and while your words reflect my emotions perfectly, you need to calm down.” Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled at the girl—he was lucky to have such an incredible and supportive friend who valued his happiness as much as her own.

“But, Kurt! You have Blaine Anderson’s phone number! He’s the lead singer at Dalton and is practically a legend in western Ohio.,” Mercedes said.

“I’m aware,” Kurt giggled. “But when I was talking to him, even when show choir was brought up, it didn’t feel like he was this big important guy. He was just a really sweet, caring, handsome, dapper, cute—”

“I get it, honey, he’s perfect. I just can’t believe you snatched him up before I did.” Mercedes winked, but Kurt could hear the slight disappointment in her voice.

“Okay, one, he’s gay, Mercedes. You wouldn’t have had a chance unless the magical hetero-fairy came by and ‘straightened him out’. And two, I didn’t ‘snatch him up’. I had coffee with him and got his phone number. That’s it.” Kurt put on his best believe-me-when-I-tell-you-I’m-not-freaking-out face, but Mercedes saw right through him. She shot him a smirk and Kurt collapsed. “Okay, okay, so it is a big deal.” A smile immediately broke out on his face like a ray of sunshine.

“That’s more like it. So, when are you going to see him again?” Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

“Probably after school. Maybe we’ll have coffee again?”

“I’m proud of you, Hummel.”

“Well, hello, Mr. Hummel.” 

Kurt was right. Blaine seated himself in front of Kurt, holding a coffee in one hand and a messenger bag in the other.

“Hey, Blaine. How—”

“Let’s do something.”

Kurt was sure his heart stopped at that moment. It started beating again, but at 1000 beats per minute. He stared at Blaine, mouth agape, unsure of why he was so affected by this boy.

“What do you mean?” Kurt stammered.

“Don’t get me wrong, Kurt,” Kurt shivered at the sound of his name leaving Blaine’s lips. “I love hanging out with you, but we need to have an adventure.” Blaine leaned back in his chair.

Kurt was discomposed. After spending the previous afternoon chatting with and getting to know Blaine, he felt like this was out of character for him. Perhaps this was just one more thing to know about Blaine—he was spontaneous.

“S-sure. What do you want to do?”

“I have just the idea.”

Twenty minutes later, Kurt found himself stepping out of Blaine’s Jeep and into a grassy area. He looked around—they were at a lake. Holy hell, this is romantic, Kurt thought. 

“Welcome to Winona Lake.” Blaine gestured to everything around them—it was a beauty. The clear lake glistened in the warm sunlight, and the scent of sweet grass enchanted Kurt. He closed his eyes after closing the car door and let himself float on the sound of the birds chirping.

“This place is amazing. How did you know about this?” Kurt opened his eyes.

“My family is part of that country club over there,” Blaine pointed to his left, toward a grand building that seemed very rich.

“Oh,” Kurt said. Suddenly, he felt very awkward.

“Come here,” Blaine said and started walking towards a small dock next to the lake. It was the perfect place for a romantic date, and Kurt knew it. Don’t feed into this; get a grip!

Blaine sat on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling a few inches above the water. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Kurt standing a few feet behind him, his arms crossed. Blaine patted the wood next to him and Kurt took his seat.

“It’s very peaceful,” Kurt said quietly.

“Not for long.” Blaine glanced at Kurt then quickly looked away, hiding his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Kurt, how much do you value your clothes?” Blaine inquired.

“More than my own future children.”

“Kurt...I apologize in advance.”

The next thing he knew, Kurt had two hands pushing him into the water, and there was nothing he could do about it. Once he surfaced from the water, he knew there was only one thing he could do. “Anderson, you’re dead for this.”

Pretty soon, both of the boys were soaked from head to toe, pulling themselves back up onto the dock. As soon as they caught their breath, they looked at each other and burst into laughter for a full minute.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” Kurt managed to say through giggles.

“I’m glad.” Blaine wasn’t laughing anymore. He looked at the horizon—the sun was just beginning to set. It was the perfect cliche of a stupid romance movie.

Kurt looked at the sun, too. Everything seemed to glow, the trees, the water, Blaine—Kurt realized he was staring at Blaine and looked away, but it was too late. Kurt found Blaine staring back at him. Okay, chill out. He probably does this with a lot of guys.

“So, who have you brought here?” Damn it, you don’t say that out loud!

“No one.” Blaine was still looking at Kurt. He had some sort of look in his eyes, but Kurt couldn’t tell what it was. Everything was quiet, but not awkward. “You’re the only one.”

They were so close. All Kurt had to do was lean in and—

“Blaine? What are you doing here right now?” 

A lady who worked at the country club was yelling from the building. Blaine let his head drop in disappointment—Kurt noticed. Blaine slowly stood up and reached out his hand to help Kurt. They both stood there, facing each other. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Blaine said quietly.

“Okay.”

Thirty minutes later, Kurt stood on his driveway next to Blaine. 

“Thank you,” Kurt said.

“For what?”

“For today. I had a really good time. With you.” Kurt glanced down to hide his blushing cheeks, even though it was dark outside.

“Which part was your favorite?” 

“Everything was.” Kurt looked back up at Blaine and smiled.

Blaine leaned in closer and—hugged him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck and Blaine squeezed his sides. Kurt flustered at the contact—he had known this boy for three days and felt like there was something both of them knew but hadn’t faced yet. They just had to wait for the right moment. They reluctantly separated and Kurt turned to his front door. He glanced back at Blaine and waved. Blaine waved back and winked. Kurt knew he would see Blaine the next day.


	4. Grounded or Not

1 New Notification: Text from Blaine Anderson

Blaine: so, im grounded for the next week. apparently i can’t bring cute guys to the lake without checking in. :(

Kurt: so im cute guys, huh?

Blaine: you’d be crazy not to know

Kurt: well it sucks that i can’t see you for a whole week

Blaine: not necessarily..

Kurt: oh?

Blaine: well typically what teenagers who are grounded for a week do is sneak out, so…

Kurt: blaine, that’s not the best idea. what if you get caught (and you will get caught)

Blaine: don’t even worry about it. i live on the edge ;)

Kurt: that was so lame

Blaine: you loved it, don’t even lie.

Kurt: maybe a little..

Kurt: so when is this grand escape supposed to take place?

Kurt: and what exactly are you planning on doing?

Kurt: blaine?

Blaine: grounded or not, i want to see you

Blaine: front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arghhh i finally posted something... even though its super short. school has been catching up to me but im currently writing a new chapter right..now. plz comment any suggestions for storylines or chapter ideas, id love to hear them. a new chapter should be up by tomorrow i hope!


	5. Chapter 5- Nighttime

“Blaine, you’re insane,” Kurt said as he skipped—yes, skipped— down the front steps oh his house, wrapping his Marc Jacobs coat tighter around him. Somehow, the weather had begun to spike drastically in one day.

“Isn’t that why you’re friends with me?” Blaine smirked.

Kurt ignored the sly boy. “So, are you going to tell me where we’re going or do I have to figure it out myself?”

“Right! Well...it’s a surprise.”

“Blaine, you and surprises don’t mix very well. Last time you tried that, my clothes ended up soaked and you ended up grounded.” He followed his sentence with a finger wave as if to say ‘no-no’.

“Do you trust me?” Blaine asked so sweetly Kurt wanted to melt. Blaine looked at him with puppy dog eyes mixed with genuine longing.

“Of course..” Kurt said, slightly on edge.

The car ride to whatever mysterious destination Blaine had in mind was nothing less than perfect. Blaine blasted the new Christmas albums (even though it was early October) on the stereo and the two boys sang as loudly as they wanted—apparently, nobody in Lima, Ohio had a life on Saturday nights. Kurt was dismayed when he realized they had parked, but was saddened even more when he realized they were at a gas station.

“Voila,” Blaine said and gestured to the giant neon ‘7-11’ sign illuminating their faces.

Kurt stood with his jaw practically unhinged from his jaw, but quickly shut it when he saw Blaine with a questioning look on his face. 

“Well,” Blaine said softly, stepping closer to Kurt, “there aren’t any 24-hour coffee shops near your house, and I didn’t want to have to drive far at night, so here we are. I felt bad since our last date was ruined by unfortunate timing.”

“There was nothing unfortunate about that gorgeous sunset.” Kurt ignored the word Blaine had used—date. He was sure Blaine simply misspoke.

“Very true. After you, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine opened the door and gestured Kurt inside. Kurt couldn’t help but think how dorky this guy was.

Five minutes and two cups of coffee later, Kurt and Blaine were laying on the hood of Blaine’s trunk, staring at the stars.

“You know, this is really cliche.” Blaine propped himself up on one elbow.

“Cliche for what?” Kurt mirrored his action.

“For a date.” Now, Kurt couldn’t ignore his word choice. This was a real date. A real, actual, physical date. Just thinking about his current situation sent a shiver down his spine, but in a good way.

Blaine immediately pulled Kurt into him to keep him warm. Everything was moving so quickly for Kurt, and he loved every second of it—he didn’t want it any other way.

After a few minutes of mindless gazing, Kurt looked up at Blaine. He smelled like Christmas trees and expensive cologne. Blaine looked down at Kurt. Blaine’s eyes were misty, perhaps from staring up for too long. He smiled at Kurt, and Kurt did the same. They were so close, so almost there, and—

Blaine tasted like sweet cherries and coffee. Kurt could feel his slight, very slight stubble against his chin. His lips mingled with his in a way that felt unlike anything he ever could have imagined. Kurt didn’t feel lost or inexperienced—he felt like he knew exactly what to do. Blaine made him feel like he wasn’t a lost puppy in a world of wolves, he made him feel like he belonged. Kurt felt like he knew Blaine, like he had known him for a while and this was something his body had been trying to tell him to do, but his mind hadn't known yet.

Kurt knew he had to keep it sweet, so he reluctantly pulled away first. Blaine had a grin on his face that no man as attractive as him should ever be able to have. Kurt blushed and glanced down. Their hands had found each other at some point in that miraculous kiss. Blaine placed his fingers under Kurt’s chin and lifted his gaze to meet his eyes. It would have been the perfect time for a second kiss. 

But Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him and returned his fixed look on the thousands of stars above them. And that was all Kurt wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this one a tad bit longer to compensate for the other chapter. i really hope you guys are enjoying this so far— i had to let these boys have their moment of happiness. any more chapters without their kiss and i may have died.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter fanfic! So pretty please, don't be too harsh, but kind criticism is welcomed! thanks for reading!


End file.
